Don't Give Up You Are LovedSam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: SD. A oneshot based on the song Don't Give Up You Are Loved by Josh Groban. Please R&R! Daniel wines and dines Sam after Sam has had a long hard weekmonth working at the SGC. Rated M. It sounds better than it is!


12/28/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I don't own the song "Don't Give Up (You Are Loved)". It's sung by Josh Groban.

Rated: M. Please R&R!

A/N: Established Relationship.

It was a Friday night around 6:30p.m. Sam Carter sighed loudly as she entered into the home of her and Daniel. Technically it was his home, she had moved in not too long ago. She had had a long and tiring day, scratch that...make that a long and tiring week and month for that matter. Sam placed her jacket, car keys and purse on the coffee table in their living room and sat down on the couch in a huff. She was mentally, and physically exhausted, she had been working non-stop on a mission report for well over three days and if that wasn't bad enough her team had also been on two separate but almost fatal missions. One mission where Daniel had almost gotten killed again due to injuries sustained after falling off a cliff and another where Jack had almost gotten killed due to a staff blast wound getting infected when they were on a hostile planet filled with Jaffa. She sighed and closed her eyes, and wanted nothing more than to sleep off all the fatigue and exhaustion she was feeling. She fell asleep on the couch.

Sam didn't notice that Daniel had been watching her as she had come into the house. He knew that she was very tired from all of the recent work that she had been doing. He wanted to do something to help her. He watched her silently from the confines of their bedroom. He smiled to himself as he thought of a plan.

Daniel quietly showered and dressed in very nice clothing: a pair of brand new khakis, brown dress shoes and a royal blue button down shirt and brown dress jacket. He wore the blue shirt because he knew that Sam loved it. She said it brought out his eyes. After getting dressed he went to her closet and took out a beautiful black dress, one that he had bought her just the other day on a whim.

He saw it in the store as he passed by and knew that it was her. He knew that it would look beautiful on her. It would hug every curve of her body. The dress had a v-neck cut in the front, a slit up the right side of the dress and it tied around her neck. It was just short enough to make men stare at her. But only he would be staring at her tonight. The man grinned as he laid the dress on the bed. He quickly wrote a note for her, telling her to shower, dress and then she would get a phone call at the appropriate time.

Sam and Daniel had been best friends for almost 10 years since they first met and more recently they had started dating and had been together for 2 years. That was after getting approval from Jack and Hammond. After that, life hadn't been easy sailing but they had managed to keep their personal life and work life separated from each other which suited them both just fine. Like all couples, they had had their share of ups and downs both at work and at home. But they had always been there for each other. They were each others rock, best friend, lover, soul mate, confidant, and sounding board. They continually encouraged each other and were there when they needed someone to talk to or to cry with. They made each other laugh and very happy.

Their love for each other was so very strong, it knew no boundaries. They were ever the romantics in their relationship, Daniel had often surprised Sam at work by sending her flowers or candy or writing her funny notes that made her smile Sam would sometimes write Daniel funny notes and stick them to his computer screen. Or she would buy him expensive coffee and place it on his desk. She knew that he loved the coffee she bought him after all it was much better than the coffee that they drank during their all nighters in the lab. Dinner was another matter altogether, they usually stayed in and ordered Chinese food, but sometimes they would go out to fancy places to eat, something they both really enjoyed.

With everything set and ready, Daniel grabbed his car keys and snuck out of the house. He drove his car to a nearby restaurant that neither of them had been before. It was one that Jack had told he had taken Sara to on one of their more romantic times. Jack said they had both loved it. When Daniel pulled up to the restaurant he smiled, Sam was going to love this! It was a jazz restaurant and he knew that they would both love it. He went in and made a reservation for 9:30p.m. He talked to the manager and made sure that it was alright that they stayed so late. The manager assured Daniel that he would gladly accommodate them. Daniel asked the manager if it would be possible for Daniel to play their piano during the dinner. The manager said that this would be fine. Daniel glanced at his watch and saw that it was 7:00p.m. He called Sam's cell.

Sam who was sleeping on the couch was startled by her cell phone ringing. A bit disoriented she fumbled for her phone, quickly answering it and found out that it was Daniel. He told her that he had a surprise for her. That she was to go into the bedroom and read the note and he'd call her with further details. Sam was the kind of woman who loved surprises especially when they came from Daniel. Finding energy, she got up from the couch and made her way into the bedroom where she read the note and followed its instructions.

Around 9:00p.m. Sam got another phone call from Daniel telling her to be outside their home in 10 minutes. He was going to pick her up and 10 minutes later a car pulled up and Sam got in and they were soon off to their destination. Daniel had instructed her to close her eyes the entire way there. She did so and couldn't wait to see where they were going.

When they got to their destination, Daniel told Sam to open her eyes. He loved to see her reaction. She smiled a big smile and hugged him. He then led her inside and soon they were seated. The restaurant was filled with a few other couples but not many. They ordered wine for Sam and water for Daniel. They ate and laughed and talked and had a wonderful time. They listened to beautiful jazz music and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Towards the end of their dinner, the MC for the night got up and started to speak, "Tonight instead of taking more requests on the piano, there is a gentleman here who would like to sing a song to his girl." With that said, the man nodded at Daniel. Sam had no idea that Daniel was going to get up and sing and she smiled at him with joy in her heart. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips softly and said "I love you and I hope that you enjoy this". Daniel then got up and went up on the stage.

He sat down on the piano bench and looked out at the few couples that remained in the restaurant but his eyes only found Sam's. She had a beautiful big smile on her face. To him, she never looked more beautiful. Then he cleared his throat and began to speak, "Sam, honey, I know that lately you've been going through a lot sat work. I know that it's been a long tough week and month even and I just wanted to let you know that I love you, that I'm always here for you and that you needn't give up on anything you do. Please know that I love you with all of my heart, mind and soul. I hope that you enjoy this song".

Sam felt tears come to her eyes as she smiled at him and mouthed "I love you" to her blue eyed lover. He smiled back at her and began to sing and play.

_Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy  
I...I will lift it for you_

Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you  
I...I will break it for you

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved

Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside  
I...I will be there to find you

Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you  
I...I will shine to guide you

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved

You are loved  
Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
Don't give up  
Every one needs to be heard  
You are loved

The song ended and around him all he heard was the applause of the crowd but none of that mattered as he looked at Sam and saw that she was crying tears of happiness and joy. She knew that Daniel loved her with all his heart and that it took a lot of guts for him to get up and sing to her. She was in awe of him and loved him even more for this.

Daniel came down from the stage and went back over to where Sam was sitting. Sam leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips and when the kiss broke she said to him, "Daniel, that was amazing! I never knew you could sing or play like that! Thank you so much for doing that for me. You don't know much I needed to hear those words tonight". With that she kissed him gently on the lips again. The kiss broke off again as Daniel said "Let's get out of here and I'll show you more than just this" he said with an evil grin on his face. Sam loved when he got like that.

Soon the check was paid and they had left the restaurant and had made their way back home. When they got inside, they made their way to the bedroom where Daniel showed Sam just how much he loved her all night long.


End file.
